evolutionsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Patricks Forums Posts
Welcome to Evolutions! Hello, everybody. My name is ParadoxJuice. This is the Evolutions! forums. I'd just like to introduce myself and Evolutions!. Evolutions! was thought up by Sven Littkowski. It was inspired by Spore, the 2008 game by Maxis about evolving a creature. Largely considered to be a flop by many, Sven posted about Evolutions! in the Spore forums, saying that it was real, to convince Maxis that they had competition in the market, so that they would try and make Spore a better game to stand up against this competition. Eventually, the fans of Spore found out that Evolutions! was a hoax, and Sven admitted to this. This is where I come in. I thought that, since Evolutions! was discovered to be a hoax, Svens plan had failed. I quite liked all the concepts Sven had mentioned, and there were many things he briefly mentioned but never expanded upon. I wanted to make Evolutions! a reality. And now, I am. I am the co-leader of this project (Sven is the main leader), in charge of keeping things organized. I'd like to thank Patrick for making these forums so that we now have a place to keep it all under control, have our developers communicate, and basically make Evolutions! come into fruition. So, there are a few things I'd like to say. Sven has designed a document explaining what our plans our for Evolutions!. It can be found here: http://evolutionsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutions%21_Overview I will continue to update this with more concepts and code as the project moves on, as well as listing everyone who works on this team. In a nutshell, Evolutions! will automatically and realistically evolve your organism through all stages of life, but you can step in and directly effect its evolution if you want. The game will be more realistic about how organisms evolve, even allowing you to go down and create an organisms organs. As a matter of fact, you can create just about everything-technology, planets, solar systems, everything, and it will all function realistically in-game. If you want to help, contact me or Sven, at either paradoxjuice@yahoo.ca for me or jamaica_sven@yahoo.com for Sven. If you give me an example of what you can do, I will assign you a task. Even if you aren't a developer, there are other things you can do-create concepts, promote the game, help me and Sven keep it all together, and more. So, thanks for coming~ParadoxJuice The Game Engine Thanks to Falthron bringing it up, we are trying to decide which game engine we should use. Here is a list of game engines that we might be able to use for the games physics: Bullet: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullet_(software) Open Dynamics: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open_Dynamics_Engine OPAL: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OPAL_(software) PAL: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PAL_(software) SOFA: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SOFA_(Simulation_Open_Framework_Architecture) Tokamak: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokamak_physics_engine Newton Game Dynamics: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newton_Game_Dynamic PhysX: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PhysX Irrlicht: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irrlicht_Engine Please, discuss which one we should use. If you have anything not listed here, please mention it. DorianC replied: Alright for the game engines i did some further research and im down to two engines: 1) The Irrlecht Engine some of the keypoints that i think are good. 3D FILES SUPPORTED Irrlicht scenes (.irr, r/w) Irrlicht static meshes (.irrmesh, r/w) 3D Studio meshes (.3ds, r) B3D files (.b3d, r) Alias Wavefront Maya (.obj, r/w) Lightwave Objects (.lwo, r) COLLADA 1.4 (.xml, .dae, r/w) Microsoft DirectX (.x, r) (binary & text) Milkshape (.ms3d, r) OGRE meshes (.mesh, r) My3DTools 3 (.my3D, r) Pulsar LMTools (.lmts, r) Quake 3 levels (.bsp, r) Quake 2 models (.md2, r) Quake 3 models (.md3, r) DeleD (.dmf, r) FSRad oct (.oct, r) Cartography shop 4 (.csm, r) STL 3D files (.stl, r/w) SPECIAL EFFECTS Realistic water surfaces Dynamic lights Dynamic shadows using the stencil buffer Billboards Bump mapping Parallax mapping Transparent objects Light maps Customizeable Particle systems for snow, smoke, fire, ... Sphere mapping Texture animation Skyboxes and skydomes Fog DRIVERS SUPPORTED Direct3D 8.1 Direct3D 9.0 OpenGL 1.2-3.0 The Irrlicht Engine software renderer. The Burningsvideo Software Renderer A null device. And a lot more. 2)Torque Engine has great TGE networking The .DTS models can be animated using either skeletal animation or morph target animation. It is also possible to blend multiple skeletal animations together by playing them simultaneously. .DIF models have pre-calculated lighting and as such are ill-suited for animation. Instead, they are used for buildings and interiors. Sony Publishing Im not sure if you already heard this or not but Sony is going to give you money to make exclusive games for PlayStation Network, they will pay for everything all the materials to make the game. Check it out here Sony Pub Funds ParadoxJuice replied: Really? Thats pretty strange of them to do. Thats insane. That could be pretty, the money and all, but I doubt that Evolutions! would work to well on the PS3.